thesuggcallprojects_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob: JAIL
Everybody knows Spongebob Squarepants, that kids show about Spongebob, a sea sponge that lives in Bikini Bottom with his best friend Patrick and Squidward and more right? The show itself was from Steven Hillinberg in 1999 and has become one of the most known shows after Looney Toons and Mickey Mouse. But a dvd with a demonic episode was made and nickeloden decided to send it to any random person. And that person was me and I saw one of the most messed up things ever. The episode began with the same old intro but all you hear is children crying and laughing at the same time and VERY high pitched sounds of children singing jingle bells. So the intro ended and the episode was titled “jail” in a black backround and the episode began. It showed Spongebob doing some orders and a customer with a LOT of money came in and Mr Krabs came blasting out of the door. “Hey can I take my order now?” said the customer. “Why yes you can” said Mr Krabs. “SPONGEBOB! Take this guy’s order or your fired! “Aye, aye captain!” said Spongebob. “What do you nead?” Mr Krabs said. “A krabby patty, kelp fries and soda” the customer ordered. Spongebob got his order ready and was going to give to the customer. “Why thank you” he said. “Oh you are welc—WOAH!” Spongebob tripped and the food fell on the floor. *gasp* “SPONGEBOB WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” yelled Mr Krabs. “Bu-“ “NO BUTS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T YOU IN HERE ANYMORE! SO, YOUR FIRED!!!!!” screamed Mr Krabs. Spongebob froze. He left and a title card saying “one day later” showed and Spongebob was in his chair and he saw Gary. Spongebob didn’t want to see Gary anymore so he gave him to Patrick. It showed spongebob getting a knife and he was going to the krusty krab. When he got there, Mr Krabs was in his office and said “Spongebob! I told you can’t come here anymore!” “Oh…yeah…that” Spongebob said. “Wait, what are you doing with that knife?” Mr Krabs said. “Oh…need…a…corpse…to…play…with…” Spongebob said. “Hey! Get away from me! AHHH!!!” Spongebob stabbed him in the chest and Mr Krabs sputtered “W.hy Spon..ge…..bob, w..hy…” "Oh…because…you…are…a…worthless…greedy…crab…” “Uhhh……..” Mr Krabs had died and Spongebob took out his eyes and wrapped them around his body. Squidward heard laughing from Mr Krabs’ office and opened the door to find Spongebob on his side wrapped with Mr Krabs eyes and was feasting on Mr Krabs brain. “OH sqUidwarD, Let’S PlaY!” Squidward screamed and ran out of the krusty krab. He got home and phoned 911 and said “Police, police?!. Yeah, yeah, what’s your emergency? You know Spongebob Squarepants?!?! Uhh… yeah we do, he’s the guy who got Ms Puff into jail so many times. Yes! I found him in my boss’ office and he was feasting on his brain! Okay, okay, where is he? He’s at the krusty krab! Okay we’ll be on the move.” The police got to the krusty krab and shot Spongebob with a dart. They got him into jail and when Spongebob woke up to find himself in a prison cell. He twitched and a bad piano tune began to play. He was so enraged that he put an x in each eye and ripped chunks out of himself and wrote the word “PlAy” on his chest. That meant one thing. He commited suicide. He layed there and it cut to another scene. It showed Sandy knocking at Spongebob’s door and Patrick told her what happened to Spongebob. “No, it can’t be” said Sandy. “He did it” sobbed Patrick. They sobbed and sobbed and the episode finished. The credits were a gibberish and the final bit of the dvd you saw was text saying ”Spongebob wanted to play” and the dvd melted and it was over. I don’t know what I saw but someday I will figure it out… Category:Lost Episodes Category:Spongebob Category:Suicide